


Party of two for...

by whittyrabbit



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fancy Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dom went out for a nice dinner and but the name for the reservation seemed wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of two for...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote when friend and I went to see Fast 6 back in the summer. We joked around about Dom’s last name and hence this fic. Somehow I finished this but didn’t post it. I was cleaning out WIP fics in my folder and found this. Thought I should post anyway despite everything that has happened. A little cheering is always good. 
> 
> R.I.P Paul Walker. We all love you.

Brian loves the Toretto barbecue. He really does. It’s about family value and spending time together, plus delicious fresh cooked food. But he also loves to go out to nice restaurant for dinner once a while. He had his fair share of wearing money suits during his time at CIA but if that’s what’s he needed to do to get into the newly opened French restaurant on east hollywood, he can cope with that. 

However, Dom is never a fan of dressing up. He doesn’t even like French food. Put the unpronounceable names aside, the formality for sitting through a five-course dinner for four hours where he has to “keep his jacket on” because otherwise he would be asked to leave the place is not exactly enjoyment for him. But, if Brian likes that restaurant that much, he can survive one night for some civilized invasion. Plus, Brian does clean up very well and ripping him out of the crispy white dress shift will certainly make up to him afterwards. 

So, here they are 7:30pm at the newly opened Lucques restaurant in east hollywood. Brian wears a black suit with white dress shirt with the top button undone. He looks like a model just walks off the latest GQ and out for a fun night. Dom appreciates the view very much and couldn’t help to possessively wrap his arm around Brian’s waist as they walk up to the hostess.

“Good evening, party of two for Dominic Toretto.”

The hostess stares at Brian’s chest for a few seconds too long before look down for search for the name. Dom feels the jealousy building up his chest and tightens his arm around Brian.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have you on the reservation for tonight. Maybe it’s made under the other gentleman's name? If you want to provide a phone number, I can certainly do my best to find it.”

Brian laughs, “You don’t want to do that. He’s pretty scary when people ask for my number in front of him.”

Dom obviously tries very hard not to flip out about all this, “Check again. Dominic Toretto.”

The hostess is a little frighten because Dom takes up lots of space and seems to be an angry tough guy right now, “We don’t have Toretto anywhere on the list but we do have a Dominic Tomato for tonight. Such a weird last name...”

Dom turns to look at Brian, that little shit. Brian pretends to look innocent and puts out his best puppy eyes, shrugging, “I don’t know. Someone probably made a mistake or something.”  
“Actually I don’t think so because I double checked with the person who called because the last name is so rare. He confirmed that it’s the right name and spell.”

Dom glares at the hostess one more time, “Fine. Just take us to the table. I’ll be the Tomato if we can eat in the next 10 minutes.”

Once they are seated at secluded booth, Dom squeezes Brian’s ass, “You, will not be able to walk tomorrow for this little stunt.”

Brian grabs Dom’s face and kisses him. 

“Happy to, Mr. Tomato.”

Fin.


End file.
